


That's the worst thing I could do

by FanTitanStar



Series: Voltron Grease! ABO au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ....kinda, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Crying, Fights, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Grease AU, Implied Mpreg, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is not having it though, Keith really just hates Adam, Lance is just trying to be a good person, M/M, Omega Adam, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Matt Holt, Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Salty Keith (Voltron), beta allura, beta romelle, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitanStar/pseuds/FanTitanStar
Summary: All Keith had wanted to do was go to Hunk's stupid party. He hadn't wanted to be exposed.When entrusting Pidge with a secret, it is quickly spread to the one person Keith hadn't wanted it to, Lance. And that doesn't end well, just as Keith had predicted.If that's not enough, fucking Adam has the NERVE to give him pity.There are worse things Keith could do.AKA a sorta Grease ABO AU of Voltron nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off of Grease ( the name of this fanfic also is from a song in there) but you don't have to know Grease in order for this to make sense.  
> I hope that you enjoy! :))

 

Keith sat in his bedroom next to his window humming quietly under his breath.

 

Maybe he could get away with not telling Lance? It wasn't like Lance was the one who was preg- 

 

Keith cut that thought off and sighed. 

His heat was over 3 weeks late and that only meant one thing....he was pregnant. 

A couple days late for a heat was common. 

A week maybe 2 was possible.

But 3 weeks? 

 

Keith rubbed his eyes with his fist and shook his head. 

_What else could it possibly be?_

 

He and Lance had been together for a while. They had also fooled around with each other quite a number times. Something of which Keith didn't regret. 

Keith really did like Lance.

Lance was a bit of a flirt and a loud mouth but Keith really didn't mind. At heart, Lance really was a caring person who did his best to make Keith happy. He was constantly going out of his way to be there for Keith whenever needed and to defend him in front of jerks. 

 

Keith at the start of their relationship had refused to admit that Lance had become his alpha, him being a lone wolf and all... he also didn't buy into the bullshit idea of an omega going to an alpha's beck and call. He was a person for fuck's sake, not some alpha's toy. 

After a while though, it became clear to Keith that Lance wasn't like one of those alphas and didn't care what Keith did. And Keith appreciated that.

Lance wasn't a fuckboy alpha. He was...a sweet and considerate alpha. He had never forced anything on Keith and Keith had never felt pressured to do anything with him. Lance was a patient and gentle person. 

But...how would react to the news that Keith was well.....pregnant with his child?

Keith never wanted to find _that_ out. 

 

Keith hadn't told anyone, Shiro included.

He was scared of telling Lance and his older brother.

Lance would leave him. 

 

And although Shiro had always looked out for him, Keith knew that Shiro would freak if he found out. 

 

Keith heard a loud honk from outside his window, drawing him out of this thoughts.

The honk was a familiar indication that Lance was outside in his car, there to take him to Hunk's party. 

Keith took a quick glance at the mirror on his closed bedroom door and looked himself over. He quickly decided that he looked fine.

It was dark outside and the night was quiet. Keith was thankful that his foster parents(Shiro's parents) both slept like logs and hadn't woken up from Lance's honking. He grabbed his pink leather jacket and quickly put it on before pulling up the blinds. Sure enough, Lance was sitting in his car wearing his classic leather jacket. The two of them made eye contact and Lance shot him a grin. 

Keith felt a weird mushy feeling in his heart and pushed down a blush. 

 

He glanced over at his desk and saw the two unopened boxes he had bought after school that day laying there. One was a box of scent blockers, the other was a pregnancy test. He shot Lance his pointer finger, an indicator that he needed a minute before leaving the view of the window.

Keith quickly rushed over to his desk and opened the scent blockers box and put two on, hiding them underneath his clothing. He had not yet dared to try the pregnancy test, in vain hoping that his heat would come in a day or two but at this point, he knew that he would have to use it. Once making sure that he no longer smelled like much and that the blockers couldn't be seen, he made his way back over to the window.

 

Keith with ease, slid the window open and climbed out. Keith's bedroom was on the second floor, meaning that he would need to climb down in order to get out.  

He shimmed his way down the side of his house and landed softly on his feet. He was practically a pro at this point (sneaking out a regular activity for Keith to be partaking in) and was completely unharmed. 

 

He crossed his front lawn to the sidewalk where Lance's car was parked. 

 

"Hey baby how are you?" Lance asked as Keith approached the car. 

"I'm fine." Keith replied smiling as he entered the car. Lance leaned over and placed a kiss on Keith's lips, a gesture that was quickly returned by Keith. Keith allowed Lance's scent to wash over him, allowing him to scent him. 

"No Shiro tonight?" Lance asked in slight confusion, looking back at the house, clearly expecting to see Shiro walk out of the house as well. 

 

"Nah, he is too busy sulking." Keith said with an eye roll.

 

Lance, clearly understanding the coldness shrugged.

 

"Okay, just the two of us then." Lance said with a smile. He than began to place kisses along Keith's neck. 

"Lance, are we going to this party or not?" Keith asked. 

"Yes sorry...I just..I'm happy to see you baby cakes. " 

 

Keith shook his head fondly and placed a quick kiss on Lance's cheek. 

"Me too but we gotta go."  

Lance let out a fake whine and leaned in for Keith to kiss him. "One more time, please?" Lance asked, putting on his puppy eyes. Keith smiled fondly at Lance's antics and placed a quick kiss to Lance's lips. 

Lance smiled in victory and began to drive down the block, away from Keith house. 

 

 

 

Keith didn't allow for his intrusive thoughts to get the better of himself, he instead allowed himself to really just focus on Lance. 

 Lance talked about his day and his family A little before directing his conversation to Keith. 

The thing about Lance was that Keith could spend hours talking to Lance and not even realize that an hour had passed. With Lance...everything was just easy. It was always a safe space between the two of them.

 

 

When finally arriving at Hunk's house the two of them made their way inside, hand in hand with each other. 

Around the house, other members of the Vol-trons and Pink lads were spread out around the house. Even people Keith didn't recognize were there. But that was to be expected, only Hunk ever went out of his way to talk to other people that weren't apart of the gang. 

Allura and Romelle were in Hunk's living room performing songs, the sound blasting around the house. A couple of people danced together in the living room.

Keith noticed that Pidge was among those dancing people. 

 

He and Lance found there way into a corner. Keith sat down snuggled up next to Lance on the numerous couches. Hunk spotting them, made his way over to them.

"Hello you two! How are you doing?" He asked, passing them both a red solo cup.

They both accepted the cups with a smile.

 

"I'm doing good, sorry about being late, this big bad alpha couldn't get his hands off me." Keith teased, leaning into Lance. 

Lance flushed and shook his head laughing slightly. 

"Yeah...sorry Hunk..." Lance said with a shrug, still smiling. 

 

Hunk smiled at the happy couple. "Well, if either of you need anything just give me a hollar."

"Will do." Lance said with a smile. 

 

 

Upon scanning the room some more, Keith saw none other than Adam sitting all alone, looking really lost. Keith bit down a groan. 

Adam looked all nervous and awkward.

Keith took a sip out of his red solo cup.

Figured fucking Adam would be there.

 

Apparently, Adam clearly thought that Shiro would have been at Hunk's party. 

 

Keith only realized that Lance had been talking to him when Lance stoped and looked over to see who Keith was glaring at. Upon seeing Adam Keith felt Lance's scent became confused. Lance only did know some of the drama surrounding Keith and his brother and he knew enough too know it also involved Adam. 

 

"Hey baby, do you maybe..." Lance lead off clearly trying to chose his next set of words correctly. Keith turned and placed a deep kiss onto Lance's lips. They began to both get deeper into it, a clear sign that Keith didn't want to talk. 

Keith allowed for Lance to scent him again while things began to heat up a little. 

Their kisses became more intense and after a while they pulled apart. 

 

"Hey, would you mind getting me a coke?" Keith asked Lance with a slight flirty tone. 

Lance placed a quick kiss on Keith's neck and nodded. "Sure thing baby." Lance got up from the couch and instead of walking away as Keith had expected, he shook off his jacket and laid it over Keith's shoulders. Lance pressed one last kiss against Keith's cheek before turning and walking off the the kitchen. 

 

Keith flushed slightly at the gesture (something that thankfully Lance hadn't noticed) and barred himself inside Lance's leather jacket. 

It was warm and soft and smelled like the alpha. Keith knew that it was making his omega instincts go crazy. 

Keith took a casual inhale of that beautiful scent as he began thinking again.

 

Keith found his thoughts go to his cub and unconsciously placed his hand over his stomach. It hit him like a thousand bricks in that moment. 

He was pregnant. 

Pregnant at the age of 16. 

 

It was in that moment that Keith realized just how young he was. He still had his whole life to live. He wasn't even a senior yet. 

What would he do after the baby was born? He couldn't just go back to school. He was positive that Shiros parents would disown him and abandon him as soon as they found out. His friends were bond to shun him and Lance... 

 

Keith felt his eyes burn but he forced the unshed tears in. 

There was no way in hell he was going to cry. 

 

Lance was bond to abandon him too. 

 

Keith suddenly felt really alone in that moment. Sure he had always been an independent person and a lone wolf of sorts but in that moment, he felt the entire weight of the situation he was in. He felt so alone. 

"Hey Hunk, don't put on so many records i'm gonna leave soon." Adam suddenly said above the music, pulling Keith out of this thoughts.

"Oh what do you mean? The party's just starting to heat up!" Matt replied with a smile from his place leaning against the snack table. Keith felt his eyes twitch.

No way would Shiro ever would leave Adam if Adam were to be pregnant. It was always Adam this and Adam that. Keith was sick of it.

"Oh he's just want's to leave because Takashi isn't here." Keith almost snarled from his spot on the couch. He used Takashi due to constantly hearing Adam call Shiro that. 

"No I'm not." Adam said, his scent clearly reflecting quite to opposite. 

 

Keith chose to humor him. "Oh? Then why did you come here then?"

"Because Hunk invited me." Keith rolled his eyes. "Whatever, he only invited you so there would be a record player." He shot back.

Harsh but true. A couple of people laughed around them and Adam looked down at the floor, clearly backing down. 

Yeah, Keith had won. 

 

He quickly got up from the couch and made his way across the loud room, passing Adam in the process. He didn't pay the omega any more attention however and made his way over to a familiar beta dancing around in a similar pink jacket.

"Hey Keith!" Pidge greeted with a smile when he tapped them on the shoulder. "How's it going?" 

 

_Pidge is only 14 but they are the smartest in the group. Maybe going to them would be the most logical choice, right? Maybe they'd know what to do. Plus their and omega so maybe they would have a good opinion?_

 

 

"I'm doing fine can I um...can I talk to you for a second?" Keith found himself asking. 

"Yeah sure."

 

Keith lead (okay dragging) Pidge through the crowd of people and off into a upstairs room. After closing the door behind the two of them and locking it,  Pidge spoke up. 

"Um...Keith is there a problem? You seem kinda...off..." Keith walked over and sat on the bed, Pidge following his motion, sat across from him. "So...there's a problem?" 

 

Keith nodded and Pidge's scent began to reflect worry. 

"I just..." 

Keith met Pidge's eyes and looked down again at the bed beneath them. Keith forced himself to meet Pidge's eyes.

"I um...I'm 3 weeks late for my heat."

"Holy shit. Do you think your...pg?" Pidge asked eyes wide. 

 

"I don't know...Most likely."

"Holy shit..." Pidge said laying a hand on Keith's shoulder. "It isn't Lance's is it?" they asked sympathetically.

Keith ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. Pidge lowered their hand from off his shoulder. 

"No, you don't know the guy..." He quickly lied. 

"Well they're all the same." Pidge said with a shrug. 

 

"Hey..don't tell anyone, will you?" Keith asked.

"Yeah sure, I didn't hear anything.." Pidge said before pulling Keith into a hug. Keith leaned into the hug and once they pulled apart Keith spoke up. 

"Well..I guess we should get back to the party."

"Yeah."

 

The two of them made their way back downstairs. 

There was no sign of Lance anywhere so Keith made his way back to the corner where the two of them had been sitting. Allura and Romelle were still singing strong. He inhaled Lance's scent again and allowed it to comfort him. 

 

 

He swayed to the music for a while until Matt had approached him. 

"So Keith...how's it going? How's the lucky alpha?" The beta teased. 

" Everything's going pretty..pretty good."

"That's good to hear. So tell me about the romance!!" Matt said with a giggle. 

The two of them spoke for a while until Matt got whisked away by Romelle, asking him to preform a song with her and Allura. 

 

Keith mingled.

For a while, Keith spoke to a couple of more people but he hadn't really seen Lance after a while.

He hadn't thought much of it until around 2 or so hours later when Lance came storming into the buzzing room. 

Keith looked over at him, about to approach him before he noticed the look on Lances face.

It was a look of absolute anger. 

 

 

"Hey Keith, I hear your knocked up." Lance growled,  so loudly that everyone had heard.

That made the whole room freeze and stare at the two of them. Allura and Romelle even stopped singing. Keith felt their eyes all glaring into his soul. 

"Wow, good new's sure does travel fast doesn't Pidge?" Keith asked spotting Pidge among the crowed. Pidge seemed to shrink under the other omega's piercing gaze but Keith could care less. They fucking betrayed him. 

 

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" Lance asked. Lance seemed a lot less tense then he was when he walked into the room, his scent even getting protective over the clearly distressed omega in the room, but Keith was too wound up to notice. 

 

"Oh relax Lance, you don't even know who it is." Keith huffed, turning his back to Lance. 

"Huh? Well thanks a lot Keith, i'm happy to see how much you give a shit about me." Lance ripped his leather jacket off of Keith shoulders. "Oh wait that's right, you don't, Fuck you Keith I though that you actually.." Lance lead off, his voice gaining more and more emotion. 

"Fuck you Keith." Lance practically growled before turning and storming out of the house. 

 

Keith wrapped his arms around himself and felt numb. Silence. The fucking silence. 

 

 

"Hey everyone...maybe it's best if we all get going, it's getting really late." Hunk spoke up. Keith couldn't have been more great full for Hunk. 

People (thankfully) began to leave Hunk's house and Keith began to clean up all the trash that was scattered around the living room. 

Soon all who was left was Keith and fucking Adam. 

Keith ignored Adam's presence in favor of cleaning. 

He refused to let his thoughts go to Lance or the baby. 

Or all the faces of the people there. 

Or what would happen at school come Monday.

Or what would happen at home the second that news got spread. 

Shit. 

 

 

"I'm sorry that your in trouble.." 

Keith felt his nails dig into his palm. He turned to face Adam. "Yeah right, sure you are Mr. Preppy. What are you going to do huh? Are you going to lecture me or some shit?" Keith fumed. 

"No...but your pregnant." Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"It's my problem, it doesn't concern anyone else."

 

"Really? Didn't you see Lance's face when he left here?" 

 

Keith backed down from Adam and looked down at the beige carpet. 

"It's Lance's isn't it?" 

Keith didn't respond, he felt tears prick in his eyes. 

 "He cares Keith, you could tell even from his scent."

Keith continued to stay quiet.

Adam let out a sign that pissed Keith off. "I hope that everything works out for you Keith, bye.."  Adam began to walk away but his words were enough to send Keith over the edge.

Keith snapped. 

 

"Hold on a second asshole. Who do you think you are pretending to give a shit about me? You can't act like you know shit when you don't even know anything about my brother. If you know everything then why wasn't he here? Why don't you get why you will never belong in the Pink Lads? " 

Adam bit his lip and looked down at the floor, Keith's words easly seemed to hurt him. 

"You listen here. There are worse things I could do okay? I know that you an everyone else in this stupid town think that i'm trashy but being pregnant is the lest awful thing i could do okay? I could be a little submissive omega who let themselves be used by whoever comes along. I could be an omega who does everything an alpha wants without question. I could be the omega that waits for an alpha to come and save me but why would I do that Adam? Why would I do that shit like you do huh?"  

 

Keith glared harder at Adam. 

"I could steal. I could cheat. I could kill. But I don't. I don't do that. I don't fucking do that. I know that the only person that is ever going to look out for me is myself. I know that I have to work with the stuff life gives me and if it gives me a baby then i'll work through it. I don't need jerks like you to come and make it harder."

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"God Adam, you fucking think I have no emotions? I do. I am a human. I just don't show them like you do because I know that that is what the world expects from omega's. You don't know anything about me so quit acting like you do." Keith could no longer hold in his tears and allowed them just to flow. 

 

Adam looked completely shocked and surprised to see Keith crying and Keith didn't care. 

"I now have to deal with even more abandonment. Does that make you happy huh? Does it make you happy that everyone hates me? Even...even Lance?" Keith practically sobbed. Keith no longer had control of his emotions. Lance leaving repeating over and over again in his head. 

Lance the one person Keith had truly believed, truly hoped wouldn't leave him had. 

And now, he really was alone. 

 

"Keith i'm sorry I just...I know that you don't like me and I didn't mean to make you-"

"Whatever Adam." Keith said trying to wipe his tears away. 

"Do whatever you want okay? Because I don't care. I don't care about other people like you do.  Believe it or not. I only care about Lance and now.... J-Just leave me the fuck alone." 

 

Keith walked out of Hunk's house, leaving Adam baffled.

Keith looked out at the deserted street. Everyone had left. For some stupid reason Keith had been hoping that maybe Lance hadn't left.

 

He would have to walk home now. He began to walk down the rows of houses and zippered his pink jacket up, the night air getting more cold as time went on. 

 

Yeah, he was all alone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you were wondering: 
> 
> Keith: Omega- Pink Lads  
> Lance: Alpha - Vol-Trons  
> Shiro: Alpha- Vol-Trons  
> Adam: Omega- trying to find friends  
> Allura: Alpha- Goes between Vol-Trons and Pink Lads  
> Shay: Omega- Pink Lads  
> Hunk: Beta- Vol-Trons  
> Pidge: Omega- Pink Lads  
> Matt: Beta- Vol-Trons  
> Romelle: Omega- Pink Lads


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> I changed Keith and Shiro's relationship to them being brothers. I would recommend re-reading some of the previous chapter just in case things get a little confusing.

 

Keith climbed back into his bedroom at around 1am. Walking back from Hunk's house had taken a long time to do and he was exhausted.  Keith's eye lids felt heavy and his body ached. He was happy to discover that all the lights in the house were still all turned off, evidence that no one had noticed his absence. 

 

Keith climbed back into his room and shut the window. He nearly had a heart attack when he turned and saw Shiro sitting on his bed. In the dark. Like a weirdo.

"Shiro what the fuck?" Keith whispered screamed, hand placed over his chest.

 

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay." Shiro responded, eyes also wide. 

Keith rolled his eyes.

 

 

"Well, i'm here so.." 

Shiro raised and eyebrow."I will admit that I did not expect you to climb into your room via window." Shiro chuckled.

"It's easier not to be noticed." Keith pointed out, switching on a couple of lamps. His room gradually began to light up.

"Did you have fun?"

" It was...Come on Shiro, I know you just want to know if Adam was there or not." Keith said, his voice reflecting his salty mood.

 

Shiro flushed. "Okay you got me."

Keith was happy that his scent blockers were still working, otherwise Shiro would have drowned in his pissed of scent. Maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing.

 

"I didn't hear a car, how did you get back home? 

That snapped Keith out of his train of thought and set him into a mini panic.

"I walked home." Keith said with a shrug. He slipped off his pink jacket and threw it in the general direction of his closet.

It was in that moment that Keith realized that he still had a unopened pregnancy test sitting out in the open on his desk. Keith glanced at it from the corner of his eye and prayed that Shiro hadn't seen it yet. Prayed that Shiro wouldn't see it.

 

Shiro didn't seem to notice and spoke again. "Hunk's place is pretty far away Keith, why didn't you get a ride with Lance?" 

 

Keith felt his eye twitch. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the floor. 

"Why does it matter Shiro? I walked home so what?" Keith growled at the alpha.

Shiro's eyebrows shot up.

He let out a light rumble, trying to calm Keith but it didn't. Shiro then tried to scent Keith as well but Keith didn't let him. He was too pissed off at Shiro to let him.

 

"Did you and Lance get into a fight?" 

"Yes. No..I...okay, yes." Keith groaned sitting down next to Shiro. 

"What happened?" 

 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened Shiro it's whatever. What happened to you sulking over Mr. Preppy?" 

Shiro raised his hands up in surrender. "I was just asking." 

 

Keith and Shiro sat in silence for a while, the only noise being the occasional car passing down the street. 

"Shiro?" Keith hesitantly asked. 

 

"Yeah?"

"I.." Keith bit down on his lip. 

What was he doing? Was he really about to confess to Shiro that he was pregnant? After considering it for a moment, he came to the conclusion that it was better for Shiro to find out directly from him rather than from one of their mutual friends, a classmate, or even  _Adam._ But he two of them had barley talked to each other for months and was this really going to be the ice breaker? It was going to have to be. Keith just felt so alone and he just needed to let it out. 

 

" I-Something happened and that's why Lance got mad at me..he got mad because he found out.." 

 

Shiro stayed quiet, waiting for Keith to continue. 

" Everyone at that stupid party found out and now everyone hates me even more than before." Keith pulled his feet up onto the bed and got into a sitting ball position. He just wanted to be anywhere else in the world but there. Keith felt tears prick at the side of his eyes. He blinked them away though. He never would cry in front of anyone. Shiro included. He took a breath before continuing. " I don't blame them. I hate myself right now too."

 

"Keith, don't say that. Don't hate yourself. Whatever happened i'm sure that no one hates you for it. And i'm sure that Lance will come around soon." Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, clearly trying to provide some comfort, Keith however, shook of Shiro's hand. 

"No. You don't get it. I know that you'll hate me too when I tell you what this whole thing is about." 

  
"Keith, I could never hate you. Your my brother Keith, i'm not going to hate you." Shiro's scent reflected concern and protectiveness. 

"Promise."

"What?"

"Promise you won't hate me."

"I promise that I won't hate you Keith." 

 

Keith took a breath before speaking. "I am 4 weeks late on my heat." He announced. 

Shiro looked shocked. "Have you and Lance ever.." he lead off, not wanting to finish his sentence. 

"Yes. We have." 

"So..your pregnant?" Keith felt a tear roll down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. 

"Yeah...I think so. Yes, I am pregnant." 

"With Lance's-"

"Yes, with Lance's pup.." 

"Does he know."

"Yeah..and he isn't too pleased." 

 

Keith closed his eyes, waiting for Shiro to freak out and start yelling. He wasn't expecting however, for Shiro to pull him into a hug. That gesture was enough for Keith to start crying into Shiro's shirt. Shiro let out calming rumbles and stroked Keith's hair until Keith was calm enough to continue speaking.

" A-and..I fucked up even more by..shit. I told P-Pidge okay? And they t-told everyone t-there and of c-course L-Lance knew and so he confronted me in front of e-everyone and fuck." Shiro pulled Keith back into a hug and Keith allowed his brother to scent him. It was soothing to have Shiro hug him and have his scent on himself. 

 

"I-I freaked out and t-told him that it w-was someone e-else's and h-he just stormed out of H-Hunk's house. Oh god." Keith broke down into sobs again. He no longer held anything back and he allowed himself to full break down. Something he no longer cared about doing. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Shiro kept saying the same sentence over and over again until Keith finally was done crying. Keith pulled out of Shiro's hug, eyes red and puffy and even more exhausted than before. 

"S-Shiro?" Keith asked hesitatingly. 

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?" 

"No Keith. I don't hate you. I promise that no matter what happens I will be here for you. I will help you out every step of the way." 

Keith leaned into Shiro's shoulder. He felt secure with the knowledge that he had at lest one person there for him. 

"Keith I don't think..I don't think Lance would be mad that you were pregnant. It doesn't seem like him. I mean, he really does care about you. Do you think that maybe he was mad about you telling him that you cheated on him and have someone else's pup?"

Keith knew that Shiro was right. 

"Yeah. Your right I think that he was mad about that. Oh god I really did mess up."

"It's going to be okay Keith. Was there anything else?"

 

"Shiro.."

"Yeah?"

"Adam was in fact at that party and I um..I yelled at him." Keith confessed. 

Shiro sighed. "Keith.."

"I know I know. It's just...hard. He annoys me so much and.. he took you away from me.." Keith muttered. 

"Keith what are you talking about?" 

 

Keith stopped leaning on Shiro's shoulder and instead flopped onto his back. 

"He just..he took you away from me."

"Keith, why do you think that?" 

 

"I don't know..maybe because we haven't been taking like really talking to each other in month. This is literally our first time in like 5 months." 

Shiro flopped down next to Keith. "I don't get what you mean." 

Keith let out an annoyed grunt.  "It's just...since  _he_ has been here he's all that you've really focused on. I know that it is really selfish of me to be mad about that. It's just..you have been brushing me off for months for him and it's just annoying because there have been so many things that I have needed your help on but you've always been busy. And don't get me wrong, I am happy for you. I am really happy that you have found someone but it's just..new I guess.."

 

The two of them laid in silence once again until finally Shiro spoke. 

"I know how you feel. I honestly felt a little like that as well when you and Lance started to court. I just feel protective over you because your my baby brother and I don't want anyone to hurt you, you know." The two of them lightly laughed for a moment. 

" Keith, I am sorry that I made you feel that way. But I also have to admit that you shouldn't have screamed at Adam. He didn't deserve that."

"I know. I'm sorry Shiro. I'll say sorry to Adam next time I see him." 

"Please do." 

They hugged once again. 

 

"I wanna take the pregnancy test." 

"Okay."

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now."

 

Keith stood and grabbed the pregnancy test box (which contained two tests) and made his way to the bathroom.

While waiting for the results to appear Shiro sat with him on the tiled floor. The two of them just talked and talked until Shiro looked down at his watch and saw that the time had already passed for the test to be ready. 

 

Keith and Shiro both stood up. Shiro held Keith's hand as Keith slowly picked up one of the two test. 

Keith took a deep breath and looked. 

One line. 

Negative. 

 

Keith then quickly picked up the other.

One line.

Negative. 

 

"Oh my god Shiro!"

Shiro peered over his shoulder and saw the two negative pregnancy tests. 

"Oh my god." 

"I'm not pregnant." Keith said, a wave of relief washed over him. 

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asked, clearly unsure if it was good or bad news.

"I mean..it's not like I don't ever want to have a pup. In fact I wouldn't mind having Lance's after we've been mated for a while, just because I know that I want some time to get used to it. It's just that right now i'm not ready, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." 

"But..It is weird that my heat it this late. I'm going to have to check with a doctor to see why."

 

The two of them did both wander back into Keith's room. 

"What am I going to tell Lance?" Keith wondered aloud. 

"I don't know, the truth? He's still practically your mate Keith. I'm sure that he will listen and understand. You just..you just need to be honest with him."

"Okay, I will be."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Upon visiting the doctor, Keith had found that his heat was most likely going to happen in 2 more weeks and that sometimes omega's heats would be over 2 or 3 months (not weeks, the common misconception) in order to sync up with their possible mates. 

Meaning that his heat was scheduled to happen during Lance's runt. 

The doctor also gave Keith some birth control and he was on his way. 

 

All that was left was talking to Adam and Lance.

Keith could only hope that everything would go okay. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D  
> Please let me know if anything is misspelled, I didn't get a chance to really edit


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Come Monday, Keith was prepared for the worst. 

That morning he stood in front of his mirror and looked at the hickeys that Lance had placed along his skin. He knew that he would have to talk to Lance, that was inevitable. 

Keith wasn't really sure how he was expected to go about talking to him. What was he even supposed  to say? 

He sighed before throwing on his "Pink Lad's" jacket and grabbing his backpack. 

 

Shiro had drove him to school that morning and sent him off with a good luck, before they went their separate ways.

 

Sure enough, as Keith had expected, walking down the hallway's he was stared at. It was obvious that the news of him being "Pregnant" and "Cheating on Lance"  had spread like wildfire to everyone else at school. 

Keith pretended not to notice the eyes of his classmates or their giggles and continued his way to his locker. He didn't see Lance anywhere and he counted that as a victory. He wasn't quite ready to talk to Lance yet. 

 

 

Upon approaching his locker he saw none other than Adam standing at his locker (Keith's only being a couple down from Adam's) and he felt himself have a mental pause. 

He knew that he needed to apologize but he couldn't find the courage to do so. He took a breath and gave himself a little pep talk before walking over the Adam and clearing his throat. 

 

Adam looked up and was clearly surprised to see Keith. 

"Hey Adam....." 

"Keith." Adam said nodding in acknowledgment. 

 

 

"I want to apologize for what happened the other day at Hunk's party." 

Adam shut his locker and turned to face Keith, eyebrow raise. "Okay...."

"Look, what I did was uncalled for and i'm...i'm sorry. I just.."

 

"It's okay Keith. I know that I was crossing the line a little but I really do care Keith. I know that this probably won't mean anything but I still want to offer you my support. If you ever need anything, let me know." 

 

In that moment, Keith realized just how nice Adam was.

Adam had never been mean to him.

He had never gone out of his way to be a jerk or cause him any really trouble.

 

"Thank you, but, I don't think I will really be needing it. I um...I'm not pregnant.." 

Adam's face began to shift into surprise. 

"Oh...I see.." 

 

Yeah, it was a pretty awkward thing to say to Adam but Keith didn't stay too long pondering it. 

 

"Again, I am sorry about the other night and um...everything else too. "

"It's okay, apology accepted. Are we..are we good?" 

 

Keith nodded quickly. "Yeah. We're good. I am really happy for you and Shiro, see you around." 

Adam nodded and Keith took it as a goodbye, and was on his way to his own locker. 

 

 

He unlocked his lockers lock and began to grab his textbooks for a couple classes, his head swimming with thoughts. 

 

He had a basic idea if what he was going to say to Lance. 

He was going to have to start along the lines of an apology, which would lead to an explanation, which would lead to more apologizing, which would hopefully end in some kind of resolution. 

 

The actual words however, we're not yet made in Keith head yet. 

 

Before slamming his locker shut, a familiar paper heart caught his attention. 

Taped to the inside of his locker were several pictures and notes. Each one of them carried its own significance to Keith.

The paper heart however, had been the thing to catch his attention. 

 

* * *

 

_-Skip to about a year prior-_

 

_Who would have ever thought that he and Lance, of all people, would be in a relationship?_

_It all happened one day after school._

_Lance and Keith had both known each other through mutual friends (after all, Shiro and Lande were both part of the Vol-trons. A group that was combineded with the Pink lads) and they always had seen each other in social situations._

 

_The two of them would bicker time to time, Lance would always challenging him to do something stupid_ _and Keith would always take it on._

 

_Lance never had been mean to Keith about him being a omega (unlike others in the past) and he always knew where Keith's boundaries were._

 

_After a while, the two of them began to find they had a lot in common (such as their shared interest in space) and began to start to hang out together one on one. It had some naturally, their relationship began to grow. It had only been when Lance had held Keith really close before a rumble that he had realized that they were already behaving as mates._

 

_After that moment, Keith began to notice how Lance would constantly be doing things that were normal in a courtship._

_Such as that he would occasionally bring Keith's favorite food's to him, help clean up his wounds after a rumble or if  Keith had gotten into a fight, and give his jacket to Keith whenever Keith had forgotten his own (or was cold)._

 

_A couple days after Keith's realization, Lance had brought up the subject himself and was apparently trying to court him. Keith had accepted Lance's advances and their relationship seemed to all perfectly fall in place after that._

 

_On their first date, the two of them went to a drive in movie. Lance had brought Keith a bouquet of Rosemallows._

_It was pretty cheesy in Keith's opinion but he also found Lance's gesture sweet._

 

_At the drive in movie, the two of them ended up making out for the entirety of the movie._

 

_That next Monday after their date, Keith had opened his locker to have a red paper heart come tumbling out of his locker. He had picked it up and discovered that there was writing._

**_Keith,_ **

**_I had a good time last Friday :D_ **

**_I was wondering if you would maybe be interested in joining me this Wednesday for some milkshakes? My treat :)_ **

 

**_-Lance <3_ **

 

_Reading it then and now still made Keith's heart flutter._

* * *

 

Keith smiled at the memory but quickly shook it away. He couldn't ponder on that for too long. He looked over to one of the clocks hanging in the hallway and saw that the bell was about to ring.

 On cue, the first bell rang down the hallway and Keith shut his locker (after gathering up the last of his textbooks) and quickly made his way to his homeroom.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------Time Skip ---------------------------------------------------

 

 

The lunch bell rang and Keith slowly walked out of the classroom. 

He knew that he now needed to talk to Lance but he now was feeling anxious about it. 

He went to the cafeteria and found only Pidge and Matt sitting at the Pink Lads and Vol-Trons usual table. Keith ignored them both and sat down at the opposite side of the table. Keith hadn't had to face any of his friends that morning and seeing Pidge wasn't doing much to calm his anxiety. 

He occupied himself by pulling his hair up into a ponytail and starting to eat his lunch. 

"Hey Keith...can..we talk?" 

"I don't know Pidge. Are you going to tell the whole school everything that I say?" 

Pidge flinched and Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes. Matt awkwardly stood up and excused himself from the table. 

 

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I acted like a complete douche bag."

  
"Yeah, you did. I trusted you with a secret and you turned around and told everyone. How can I possibly trust you anymore?"

Pidge moved to sit in front of Keith.

"I know I messed up. I was honestly just worried and I...I am so sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

 

Keith sighed. 

"Look Pidge-"

"Please Keith, literally, i'll do anything."

Keith took a breath and groaned. 

"I just need some time, okay Pidge?"

"Yeah..okay. I respect that."

 

Thankfully, that was when Hunk and Allura showed up. 

"Hey.." Hunk said awkwardly, glancing back and forth between Keith and Pidge. 

"Hey." Keith said back, trying to ignore the tension. Pidge got up front their seat in front of Keith and moved to their previous spot on the other end of the table.

"How is everyone today?" Allura asked sitting down next to Keith. Hunk followed her example and sat down across from Pidge. 

 

"Good, and you?" Pidge said, pulling out their sandwich.

"I'm doing well."

They all fell into a conversation about summer plans and it wasn't long until the rest of the Pink Lads and Vol-trons showed up. 

Shiro had come to the table with Adam and was a blushing mess. 

It was clear that the two of them had made up.

Lance had entered, chatting with Romelle. Keith couldn't help but stare at Lance as he sat a good distance away from him. Keith felt his heart break a little. He tried to control his scent but he knew that he wasn't doing that great of a job.

 

"Have you talked to Lance yet?" Shiro asked leaning in so no one would hear.

"No..I haven't been given the chance yet."

"Well...he's right there. Just ask to talk to him in privet."

 

Keith nodded and steadied his scent. 

"Wish me luck." Keith said, standing.

 

Keith made his way to the other side of the table to where Lance was laughing up a storm with Hunk and Pidge.

"Hey Lance...can I talk to you for a second?"

Lance turned to look up at Keith. 

"Why? Did your _other_ alpha decided to leave you?" Lance asked crossing his arms.

Pidge and Hunk stayed quiet, watching the scene unfold. 

 

"No..I just want to talk to you for a moment."

"Then go ahead."

"I ment in privet."

 

Lance raised an eyebrow." Please just, hear me out."

Lance nodded and Keith smelled the slight sadness in Lance's scent.

Lance allowed for Keith to drag him out of the cafeteria and into the school yard. 

 

"So.." Lance said trailing off once they were away from other people.

"I..I wanted to tell you something and all I ask is that you don't interrupt me, okay?" 

"Okay, go ahead."

Keith took a deep breath before starting. 

 

"I did not cheat on you Lance. I could never cheat on you Lance. You literally are the only person I would ever have sex with. The only alpha I would ever like or give the time of day for, and you know that."

"I know but..why did you say that?" Lance asked, he no longer held a hard stance and instead took a worried one.

"I love you Lance..I just wanted you to leave me alone and i'm sorry. I just didn't want to face you.." Keith stared at Lance as he spoke, despite him wanting desperately to look away.

 

"And...I didn't know how you would have reacted to the news and I didn't want to face you so I told you that I cheated on you because I didn't want you to leave me because of a baby." 

Lance scented Keith and pulled him into a hug.

Keith held onto Lance as though he was his lifeline. 

 

"Keith, I am not going to leave you. I know that you wouldn't have cheated on me. I thought about what you said that night and I will admit that I was hurt by what you said but I knew that something else must have been up because I know that you wouldn't have cheated on me. And I can also tell that you only smell like Shiro and me. And Keith," Lance said placing his hand on Keith's cheek. 

 

"I am here for you no matter what. And I am not going to leave you. What I am going to do is support you and our pup and I know that we'll get through this together and-"

"Lance." Keith said, interrupting. His heart felt all warm, knowing that Lance did care about him and that Lance would actually be a good father if there was a pup. 

"Yeah?"

"I am not pregnant."

"What?"

"I thought I was but then I took pregnancy test's and they both came out negative." 

 

 

"How are you feeling?" Lance asked, pulling away to look at Keith.

"I'm doing okay. The doctor said that I missed my heat because it is syncing up with your runt. But, I know that I really did mess up Lance and-"

"Stop, no more of that okay baby? We both did say regretful things that night and I am sorry for what I said to you too. Let just move on, yeah?" Lance said holding him close once again. 

Keith nodded and pressed a kiss against Lance's lips.

"So...are we good?" Keith asked anxiously. 

"Yeah. You know that I love you no matter what right?" 

 

Keith knew he was starting to blush but smiled none the less. 

"I know. And I love you too Lance." 

 

He and Lance shared another kiss before pulling apart.

"Do you wanna head back to the cafeteria?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, sure."

 

Lance held Keith's hand as the two of them made their way back to their friends. 

Their intwined hands clearly sent a message of the two of them making up and everyone at the table had quickly picked up on it. They all looked weary (with the exception of Shiro and Adam)

Taking advantage of everyone's eyes on him Keith spoke, "I am not pregnant by the way so quit acting weird." 

 

Lance stared down a couple of eaves droppers before the two of them sat down side by side. 

The two of them spent the rest of the day back at their usual routine of being an annoyingly cute couple and the rest of the student body clearly had picked up on it. 

Keith didn't pay them any mind and ignored any stares or comments. They weren't worth it. 

 

Keith was happy that he had found himself a good alpha.

One who loved him and cared about him. 

 

Everything was going to be okay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D  
> This is apart of a series so please stay tuned for more :))  
>  
> 
> Tumblr: https://fantitanstar.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! :D
> 
> Fluff part coming soon I promise!  
> I am going to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!  
> Also sorry, didn't have time to edit this....
> 
> Tumblr: https://fantitanstar.tumblr.com/  
> I do not own either Voltron or Grease


End file.
